El pricipio de la Leyenda
by Aqua Are
Summary: ¿Alguien sabe cómo conoció Campanilla a Peter?


Hola! Pues el segundo de los fanfics que tengo escritos hasta el momento. Cortito, lo sé xD Pero yo tiendo a los cortos o a los enormes, me he dado cuenta de que no tengo término medio, de momento.

Creo que esto se me ocurrió en otoño pero no estoy segura. Sea como fuese, es un pedacito importante que a mí me gusta mucho y que espero que a vosotros también.

**Disclaimer:** No, ni Campanilla ni Peter me pertenecen. Ya me gustaría xDD

* * *

><p>Era principios de invierno y la nieve caía sobre la ciudad como pétalos blancos que no dejaban rastro. No hacía demasiado frío y todavía se podían adivinar hojas en algunos árboles que se negaban a aceptar que debían perderlas. Quizá alguien debería ayudarlas a descender, meditaba una lucecita que reposaba en una rama, tranquila y relajada. Después de todo, ¿para qué servían las hadas sino para ayudar?<p>

Se descolgó ágilmente, agitando las alas para llegar a la hoja más cercana. Empezó a tirar de ella como si le fuera la vida en ello, pero la hoja parecía no querer abandonar su puesto. La lucecita abandonó y se apoyó en ella, lo que no fue una decisión precisamente acertada. Gracias a la nieve derretida que había caído en el árbol la hoja se había vuelto resbaladiza e hizo caer al hada irremendiablemente. Esta trató de agitar las alas pero había perdido el control. Se resignó a aterrizar en la poca hierba que había debajo del majestuoso árbol.

No cayó ahí, sin embargo, ya que algo se interpuso en su camino, algo suave y blandito. Abrió los ojos, cerrados al inicio de la caída y se encontró cara a cara con un bebé que dormía pacíficamente envuelto en una manta. El hada alargó una mano y tocó su mejilla derecha, en la que había aterrizado, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Era un bebé hermoso, el más bonito que había visto hasta el momento. Tenía suaves mofletes sonrosados y pelusilla pelirroja en la cima de la cabeza. Se preguntó porqué estaría allí, solo, debajo de ese árbol y decidió esperar hasta que alguien viniera a buscarlo. Ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza que aquello no fuera a pasar.

Esperó pacientemente durante toda la noche, hasta que el bebé se despertó y ella quedó convencida de que nadie volvería a buscarlo. El bebé la miraba con ojos curiosos, contento de tener compañía, pero se notaba que tenía frío y ella no podía hacer nada. Pero tampoco podía dejarle allí, se congelaría. Una idea pasó por su mente. ¡Claro! Podría llevárselo. Si nadie lo quería ella lo haría.

Se levantó rápidamente de la manta y trató de hacer que el bebé le hiciera caso. Este levantó las manitas hacia ella, encantado y ella trató de tirar de él, inútilmente. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir que un pequeño bebé sonrosado volara? Su propio fulgor le dio la respuesta. Era obvio que el bebé estaba pensando cosas felices, con lo que lo único que necesitaba... era polvo de hada. Agitó las alas fuertemente encima de la cara del niño, dejando que miles de motas de polvo cayeran sobre él. El bebé parpadeó, sorprendido por el repentino fulgor que desprendía y empezó a batir las palmas, encantado, al dejar de notar el suelo bajo él.

El hada le sonrió y le cogió dulcemente de la manita, guiándolo por encima de los tejados de Londres hacia el cielo, atravesando el crepúsculo. El bebé lo miraba todo encantado, como si estuviera en un sitio maravilloso y ella no pudo evitar pensar que dentro de poco llegarían a un sitio más maravilloso todavía en el que pronto él sería lo más maravilloso de todo.

Atravesaron galaxias y se cruzaron en el camino de estrellas fugaces que cambiaban de rumbo al pasar por su lado, creando un túnel de luces por el que volaron en dirección a una estrella muy especial. Cuando el mundo cambió de repente a su alrededor el hada observó la reacción del niño. Este miraba con expresión extasiada las grandes montañas rodeadas de árboles y verde por todas partes. Ahora sólo faltaba una cosa. Que el niño obtuviera un nombre. Pensando y pensando de repente vio unas letras en la mantita que todavía le cubría: P. P. ¿Qué nombre empezaba por P y le quedaba bien? ¿Patricio? ¿Pablo? ¿Peter? ¡Peter! Era perfecto. El otro nombre era más difícil. Se sentaron en una nube mientras ella pensaba. ¿Qué podría ser? Ningún otro nombre le pegaba. Se fijó más en su cara, y en su mejillas, que parecían hechas de pan... ¡Pan! ¡Claro!

Campanilla rió encantada, volviendo a coger a Peter de la mano y encarándolo con la isla.

—Peter Pan, Nunca Jamás. Nunca Jamás, Peter Pan.

_Bienvenido._

* * *

><p>Se agradecen las reviews :33<p> 


End file.
